


Walls I'll never climb

by Anonymous



Series: Anons Jaytim DCkinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Community: dckinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Obsessive Tim Drake, Riding, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim has always had a major crush on Jason, and he's desperate to finally do something about it, but he knows he'll be rejected, so he hesitates. He talks about it to Dick, who, loving his little brother Timmy, decides to help. Dick is aware that Jason has a huge crush on him, so they craft a plan.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Anons Jaytim DCkinkmeme fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002741
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Walls I'll never climb

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this DCkinkmeme prompt  
> https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1830318#cmt1830318
> 
> This was my first time writing smut so please bear with me and i wrote this instead of sleeping cause my sleep schedule is as fucked up as Tim's so if theres any grammar error and such I'll go back and fix them later.

Tim has been planning this day step by step from the moment that Dick agreed to help out. Maybe even longer if he was being completely honest.

This brings us to where he is now. Hiding in the closet of a guest bedroom far away from all the others (just in case things go south), waiting for Jason and Dick to get back from the bar.

Just as Tim finished prepping himself and was about to shoot Dick a text to see where he was, two intoxicated men stumbled in to the room. Well one intoxicated man, Dick was just playing the part to make it less suspicious. Tim needed him in full control of his senses for this to work and having Jason in less control of his was another way to insure the success of tonight. The noise of them making out and shedding their clothes filled the room making his stomach fill with anticipation but also envy that Dick was able freely show affection to Jason. But before Tim could think to much into it Dick's voice sounded out.

"Here put this on"

"W-what? Why?" Came Jason's slurred response.

" It's a turn on of mine. Pleeeease just put it on."

"Whatever ya say Dickie bird" The next sounds that he heard was someone laying of the bed followed by what sounded like clothes being thrown on the floor.

"-tt-" There's the signal.

"What the hell?! Why'd ya haf to do that for? Way to ruin the mood."

"Ahah sorry I guess Damians rubbing off on me." Dick replied sheepishly.

"Whatever just stop talking about him before I leave."

Tim waited an extra couple of seconds just to be sure before emerging from the closet. He slowly walked towards the bed in nothing but his briefs, as soon as he got close enough he lifted himself up and straddled Jason's thighs. Hopefully He's too intoxicated to notice the difference between in Tim's weight and figure compared to Dick's. Fortunately that seemed to be the case cause as soon as Tim settled in Jason's lap he started attacking his neck. It took him by surprised and he almost gave himself away if it wasn't for Dick quickly covering his mouth and letting out fake groans in his place. In any other circumstance hearing Dick would have be a really big turn off but with Jason sucking hickies up and down his neck and the fact that the only thing keeping their cocks from touching is the thin fabric of Tim's briefs is more than enough to keep him interested.

"Litt-le wing. Pleasse"

"Please what." Came his smug reply

"Let me ride you"

At those four words it seemed like Jason abandoned his idea of taking it and went straight to the main event. He tried slipping Tim's briefs off his hips but was having trouble due to his blind fold so Tim had to assist. As soon as the briefs were off Tim was lining Jason's erection to his hole.

"W-wait we need to stretch you out."

"Don't worry Jay. I already prepped myself."

"Whe-" Jason's question was cut off by Tim slamming his hips down taking him all in one go. Moaning in pleasure held he held his hips waiting for 'Dick' to adjust.

Tim was in heaven. 'Finally', he thought, 'after all these years. I have him.' Slowly he started moving his hips back and forth trying to find a rhythm. Soon the room was filled with moan (real and fake ones) and the sound of skin slapping together. It took a lot of effort for Tim not to cry out in pleasure with Jason's dick throbbing deep inside of him.

"Hnnng you're so tight. Bouncy on my cock like the little slut you are."

'Oh god'

" 've wanted to do this for a while now"

'You no idea how long I've waited for this'

"Well now you have me Jay" Dick purred from his position next to them. " I can't believe i never noticed how you've grown."

'Stop it'

"To s-see those little looks y-ou give me when we're in the shower room."

'No'

"..all those lingering touches when we're training."

'Shut up shut up shut upshutupshutup'

To try and distract Jason from Dick's voice he started riding him faster. As a result hitting a spot in himself that made him see stars.

He accidentally late out "Ahh j-" before Dick once again covered his mouth. Under him Jason seemed to freezes for a second but quickly got distracted by the warm body above him bouncing on his dick like there was no tomorrow. Tims legs eventually gave out from the constant pounding of his prostate. So Jason took it upon him self to take control. Rolling them over and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss he started thrusting into him with a vigorous passion. Tim could do nothing but roll his hips up to meet Jason's thrusts and do his best to be quiet. Which was getting increasingly more difficult cause with every thrust of his hips Jason hit his prostate with deadly accuracy. Soon Tim could feel his release drawing nearer. Breaking his searing kiss with Jason, he tucked his head in the crook of his neck biting and sucking desperate to leave his mark on him. Jason's thrusts soon became erratic and sloppy which meant he was close too.

"FUCK! I'm *pant* about to cum."

Tim had at some point detached him mouth from Jason's neck no longer able to hold his focus on anything other then the delicious cock that was pounding in and out of him.

"Ahhh c-cum inside m-e Little Wing" It seems Dick had a some point stuck his hand down his shorts and was desperately jerking himself off to the sounds of his little brothers having sex.

"So close" without missing a beat Jason grabbed on Tim's hips in a vice grip and started jackhammering into him. Tim's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Unable to hold in his moans anymore Tim decided to let Jason know how much of a good job he was doing of fucking him.

"Hah *pant* hnnng jahhhh." How eloquent.

Letting out a final scream of Jason's name Tim's back arched off the bed and his vision turned white. At the exact same time Jason buried himself deep inside of him and came.

It was quite in the room with the exception of all three panting and trying to catch the breath. No one spoke. Finally Jason got the courage to pull himself out of Tim's body and raised his hand to lift his blind fold away from his face.

"Tim?"

**Author's Note:**

> Second part coming soon


End file.
